


Awkward Conversation

by meganramirez



Category: Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick
Genre: Angels4eva, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganramirez/pseuds/meganramirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nephilim has fallen, and Patch and Nora can finally be together. What happens when Nora's mom gets involved though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up the moment the last chapter ends, but not the epilogue.

Patch carried me through the cemetery, and I knew that he was the happiest man (or fallen angel) in the world right now. He had finally been granted the ability to feel physically, and he was able to feel what no one else would be able to feel. Me. My hair, my lips, my body. He would be able to feel what i feel tenfold whenever I kiss him.

"We have a lot to catch up on," Patch said and I shook my head, still giggling, "No?"

"i just want to do one thing," I said and he stopped next to a car.

"And what's that?"

"To love you," I said and took out the car keys, "Your place or mine?"  
"Mine is bigger," he said and grabbed teh keys. He set me down and unlocked the door. I went around to the other side and buckled up, "NOra?"

I turned to Patch and he grabbed my neck and pulled my in for another sweet taste, "I've said it once and I'll say it again. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered.

 

We got to Patch's new mansion at near sunset and I felt anticipation and nervousness rack through my body. I've never done this before, and I had so many views on it. Wait until you get married, but Patch and I were married now, weren't we?

"You okay?" Patch asked as we passed the kitchen, and I nodded, "If you want to wait, we can wait."

I pondered on that and leaned against the wall.

"I just don't know if I'm ready," I said, and Patch moved to where i was on teh wall, leaning so close in front of me that i could smell his clove deodorant.

"Nora...I'll tellyou this. I've done this plenty of times, and I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth. I also have another truth to tell you," he grabbed my hand and kissed the ring on my finger, "I don't care if I'm loving you. Holding your body or watching you. Every moment it perfect. Remember that. So you don't have to feel obliged to do this."

I moved my hand and slid it up his arm and to his face. His perfect face. The face I want to wake up to every day. _I love you_ , I told him and kissed him again, this time, completely losing myself to him as he lost himself to I.

 

We were both in the dark, but clutching each other's hands. A symbol to see if the other was there. I heard Patch inhale deeply and thought he was asleep until he spoke into my mind. _I'm sorry it hurt._

_I know. I didn't expect it._

_Sorry._

_Stop saying you're sorry. I was afraid that I lost you, Patch, and when you found me in the cemetery, all I could think about was the future that I almost lost with you._

_Me too. I felt the burning as my feather got on fire, and all I saw was the stuff we would never have...until now._

_Yeah...I've been meaning to ask?  
What?_

_What kind of kid can a fallen angel and a nephilim make?_

_I have no idea. Want to find out?_

_Next time, but right now, we have a problem._

_What?_

_My mom._

_Oh #@$!_

Patch sat up in the bed and reached across to turn on the lamp. My God, his scars looked beautiful. I wanted to touch them, but didn't want to get out of this moment, so I sat up and found my shirt on the floor.

"You look hot when you're naked," he said and I giggled as I felt his arms come around me, "Here." He put his shirt in my hands, "Traditon."

"Oh shut up," I said, but put it on. I figured it was long enough to cover my legs, so I stood up and nearly fell.

"Nora!" Patch said, and in a second, he was right next to me, picking me up, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, but he made no attempt to put me down.

"I'll make dinner. I'm starving," he said.

"Yeah. But I really think I should call my mom. I haven't been home in a long time," I said and Patch carried me to the kitchen, "Are you making tacos?"

"My one and only."

 

After dinner, we watched some TV, and I figured that we had avoided my mom long enough.

"Yeah, Me too," Patch said and turned off the TV. We both put on appropriate clothing and got in the car, then drove home. Mom was so relieved when she saw me, and put me behind her when she saw Patch.

"You. I told you to stay away from my daughter," my mom said and Patch and I sighed before I showed her the ring, "Nora!"

"Mom, he isn't the bad guy," I got out from behind her and moved right in front of her, "It's a long story, and honestly I don't think you'll believe it, but...I love Patch. He's...my everything. He was never bad to me, and he never got angry. If you would just give him a chance."

"Well, I can still take her back," my mom said and Patch and I looked at each other before she realized it, "Oh my God, NOra! HOw could you! We talked about this!"

"Mom...it was my decision," I said and heard Patch in my mind. _I can always put that I proposed to you in front of her._

 _No._ "Mom, we said our vows under the heavens to each other. It can't be more perfect than taht. It was teh perfect setting."

My mom fumed and shouted for about an hour until she calmed down and pointed a finger at Patch, "And you! Oh, I Knew you were trouble the moment Nora went on that date with you. I'm surprised to hear that this was her first time!"

"Mom!"

"I could tell that you were that type of guy."

"Blythe. Listen. Nora made this decision herself. She could have backed out, and I told her to, but she didn't, so don't blame anyone. LEt things be teh way they wer meant ot be."

"Oh, so you'll leave her the moment you find out she's pregnant?"

"I would never dream of leaving Nora. Not even after death," Patch said and my mom just stared at Patch in waht I couldn' tell was awe and shock, "We said our vows, and if you have anything against it-"

"Patch," I said and I saw tears well up in my mom's eyes.

"Oh. HOney," she whimpered and hugged me, "I didn't see it before, but the way he looks at you."

"I know mom," i said and looked at Patch, "I know."

_One crisis averted._

_I know. I thought your mom was going to lock you up._

_Yeah. We'l_ _l tell her about the nephilim stuff some other time._

_Good idea._

 

My mom made me swear that Patch and I wouldn't turn into one of those couples that treated each other like booty calls, and after that, she let me go. I gave her a hug while Patch loaded the last box in the car. I was moving in with him, and life couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
